Motel California
Motel California is the sixth episode of Season 3 and the thirtieth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Stranded at a motel for the night because of the postponed cross-country meet, Scott and the others suffer strange experiences that cause them to believe members of their own group may be the mysterious killer's newest targets. Plot The team takes refuge at an eerie motel for the night, where Scott and the gang undergo strange experiences. Boyd, Ethan, and Scott suffer various types of hallucinations that drive them to attempting suicide while Isaac is triggered into a PTSD flashback. All four werewolves are saved by Stiles and Lydia. Lydia realizes that the Darach caused this to happen, intending to use the wolves as sacrifices. Meanwhile, Jennifer helps to heal Derek when the two have sex. Chris visits a wheelchair-bound Gerard to seek information regarding his uncle, who committed suicide in 1977, as he wanted to know which Alpha had bitten him. Gerard reveals that it was Deucalion. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Guest Cast *Eshun Melvin as Young Vernon Boyd (voice only) *Jazmin De Veaux as Alicia Boyd *Rick Otto as Alexander Argent *Jayne Taini as Desk Clerk *Felisha Terrell as Kali (archive footage only) *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis (archive footage only) *Max Carver as Aiden (archive footage only) *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey (voice only) (uncredited) *Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title is a play-on-words in reference the song and album "Hotel California," which was released by the Eagles in December 1976 and is one of the best-selling albums of all time. The title was changed to "Motel California" to reflect the episode's focus on the Glen Capri Motel, a motel known for its high incidence of suicide by its customers during their visits. Body Count *Alexander Argent - shot in the head; killed by himself (in flashbacks only) Locations *Fairvale, California **Glen Capri Motel *Beacon Hills, California **Abandoned Mall **Derek's Loft **Beacon Hills Nursing Home Soundtrack *"Your Man" by Guards **The cross-country team's school bus pulls up to the Glen Capri Motel. *"Hush Now" by Fink ft Tina Grace **Danny and Ethan make out in their motel room. *"Touch" by Daughter **Derek and Jennifer have sex at Derek's loft *"Revelation" by Dino Meneghin **Scott is about to commit suicide when Stiles intervenes *"Sleep Paralysis" by Gabriel Bruce **The cross-country team's school bus leaves the motel to return to Beacon Hills Gallery |-|Images= 2 - Stiles.jpeg 2015-05-05-teen-wolf-hp-800x450.jpg 3x06 Lydia listening.jpg Lydia staring.png 3x06 Lydia sees Darach.png 3x06 suicidal Scott.png Allison and lydia motel california.jpg 11 Lydia et Stiles3.06.jpg Allison lydia and stiles motel cali.gif Allison and stiles motel cali 2.gif 3x06 Isaac in motel room.png 3x06 Issac in freezer.png Tumblr mz9tgjtvCY1rvdn44o1 500.gif Lydia martin.png Motel california stiles allison lydia.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A